narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bound For Bane: RP
I feel so loved. *sniffle* Achrones150 03:44, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Eh, Gaston just a fairly combative person, he only becomes friendly when people are friendly to him. And obviously, Ryuka, Echo, and Monk are not friendly. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 14:09, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Define "friendly". Achrones150 14:13, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm...~looks through book of character profiles~ It says "Does not think I'm going to cut you in half when joked at," hmm... I don't think Ryuka fits these parameters for some reason... --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 14:23, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Pffft. That happened only once. >_> Achrones150 14:26, 21 February 2009 (UTC) But it kind of personifies Ryuka's whole mindset... He's becoming like Echo, a genocidist. I hope he comes to his senses eventually, though. That would be very interesting for Echo... --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 14:38, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Did everyone forget about me? --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 20:51, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, Gaston gets the first item. The deal is, the spiders continue to reproduce with eggs that rest within each one of them, and with a special weapon, their reproducing may be stopped, but until then we have to fend them off. Echo Uchiha 00:24, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Well, what will it be? --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 01:22, 23 February 2009 (UTC) See for yourself. Echo Uchiha 01:25, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Logging Off C ya Achrones150 01:31, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Okay. Tommorrow, then. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 01:37, 23 February 2009 (UTC) See Ya Steve! --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 01:38, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Ticked off Okay, excuse my french, but that's just shit Sei. Rune barriers are pure natural law. They cannot be dodged, or destroyed, or turned against. They are accepted, and thats final. This includes the ragnarok, and don't pull the overpower card, because the effect is on the user too. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 20:22, 24 February 2009 (UTC) For once, I agree with Steeli-O. Is erasing someone's memory of Annon is really fair? Ryuka already knows who he is. Achrones150 21:20, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Raiden already knows too... --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 21:36, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Well, is it fair that everytime i pull off a secret move like that, your "rune barriers" keep showing up randomly? --Seireitou 22:53, 24 February 2009 (UTC) That first time, it was fully by its self, not a response. But there was no need to erase his memories. Seriuosly. Annon doesn't necessarily need to stay anonimous. Gaston honestly wouldn't tell anyone, because that would ruin his plan for Echo, along with the Guardians' plans for the crest. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 00:24, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Ah........ fine, but only Gaston and Ryuka, until Annon confronts Echo in another part --Seireitou 00:25, 25 February 2009 (UTC) And possibly Raiden, too. *snicker* Achrones150 00:27, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Okay. Wait... Sei actually relented... holy crap, that's never happened before! --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 00:53, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Oh hush, ''Balls of Steel. --Achrones150 00:55, 25 February 2009 (UTC) One thing, Raiden's a Senju and Uchiha, man I think Ryuga missed one! --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 01:14, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Actually If any of you know Echo by now you know he's a genius. He isn't oblvious to the two anti-terrorists accompanying him and the only other guy that wields a Thundercat themed blade. Besides, it doesn't matter if anyone betrays him because once he finds the Crest, everyone is going to die unless he stops himself. So cross your fingers. Echo Uchiha 23:47, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Or someone else attempts to stop him. >_> Achrones150 23:48, 25 February 2009 (UTC) That would be as pitiful as the climax of a Steve Sigal movie. Echo Uchiha 22:23, 28 February 2009 (UTC) O_o Good point. But still, an epic battle would be in order? Achrones150 22:30, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Ryuka would have to side with me though, so we could play kick the can with Suzaku. Echo Uchiha 22:35, 28 February 2009 (UTC) *Sigh* I guess Poncho can tag along, but since he didn't join on the discussion page, he won't have a sweet weapon to lug around. Echo Uchiha 19:40, 2 March 2009 (UTC) it kinda wasn't even my dissison to come, Archie has control over him so he messaged me and told me that im in the rp. --[[user:Evan6789|''Evan6''7''8'9'']]☻☺'''You May Approach the Awesome☺☻ 19:45, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Now play nice... Sei, I promised not to reveal Suzaku's identity, so get rid of your post about him revealing Evan's identity. You too, Evan. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 22:33, 2 March 2009 (UTC)